Efficiency and performance are the driving forces behind the manufacture, marketing and implementation of electronic devices. Electric devices with an advantage in any one of these areas have a corresponding advantage in the marketplace, as consumers desire ever increasing performance in less expensive devices.
One method that may be utilized to improve the efficiency of an electronic device is through increasing the performance of data storage and access. Because data storage and access is at the heart of electronic devices, performance gains in this area may have a profound effect on an overall device and system. One such method that may be utilized to increase the performance of a memory is to enable simultaneous read requests. Usually, implementations of memory modules that allow simultaneous read requests take no less than twice the space and logic elements required by a conventional module and only function properly in certain predefined conditions. Because of the increased space requirement, the previous inclusion of this functionality was expensive and time consuming, and therefore was not utilized in a wide range of devices. Therefore, consumers were often forced to forgo the increased performance if expense was an issue.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a memory that allows at least two simultaneous read requests with almost the same density as a one-port memory.